Hidden in the Moonlight
by Kevin4baconhugs
Summary: Something changed within them once they drove through the barrier. They weren't sure what, but they knew this was going to be one hell of an adventure. (T for future cussing and violence)
1. Prolouge

**So I've been wanting to post a Descendants fic for a long time now, and finally have the inspiration to do so. I'm not quit sure where it's going, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **There will be supernatural elements in future chapters, just so you know, and also mentions of child abuse/neglect.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Descendants. (I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did)**

Darkness. It spread through the Island quickly as the sun set. It was always dark here; the sun hardly ever shone through the magic barrier between the good and evil worlds.

Here was the land where evil abided, the land where the most wicked of creatures and humans wasted away. It was a land run by thievery and murder. The residents were fed the rubbish of their 'good' neighbors, living only if they were able to take what they wanted for themselves.

This new place had only recently been populated. Four years before, the king of Auradon had banished the villains to the Isle of the Lost. The worst of them planned to someday get their revenge, and from this hatred was birthed a new generation.

The criminals had been populating the island slowly, and the oldest of the Isle-born children was not yet three. At this point, the most evil of all the villains, Maleficent herself, had decided to produce an heir.

In order to do so, she called upon an old acquaintance from her time before Princess Aurora's birth. He, like the evil mistress herself, was an evil faerie. She remembered him from a time when he had his magic and wings; tall, beautiful, cunning. He still retained most of his beauty, though his wings had been taken from him before he entered the Isle; along with the rest of his magic.

As the self proclaimed leader of the Isle, Maleficent ordered him to her bed. When the deed was done, she had her henchmen kill him in his sleep. Around nine months later, she gave birth to Mal, a small child with vibrantly green eyes and purple hair growing from her scalp.

Not far away, the villain known as Jafar had already impregnated his wife; a young Arabian woman sent to the isle for thievery and treason. She was beginning her second trimester of pregnancy, and was well taken care of by Jafar. He knew she would most likely be useless after the child was born, but he wanted his offspring to be healthy and strong. After all, who else would he trust enough to teach his evil ways?

When his son was born, he was extremely proud (he would have been fine with a daughter, but boys were much less of a hassle in many ways). He was also grief-stricken, as his beautiful young wife had died during childbirth.

As for the Evil Queen, she spent months looking for the most handsome man in the isle. There was no way she would allow herself to birth an ugly child; her son or daughter would be the fairest in all of the Isle.

Her daughter was born two months after Maleficent's, and Grimhilde was only joyous over the fact that the child was female. This meant that she would be able to teach her of all things beauty. The infant had soft blue hair and deep brown eyes, and the Evil Queen was pleased to say that her beauty had been passed on. She named her Evie.

One and a half years later, Grimhilde visited the Hell House, home of Cruella DeVill. She had gone to ask the mad woman for some fabric, but instead found herself helping Cruella through childbirth. The deranged woman acted as though she had no idea what was happening, like she didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place. It wasn't until the boy was already born and clean that Grimhilde found that to be the exact truth.

The babe was small, weak and pale. Grimhilde wasn't sure he would even survive, and made a plan to visit weekly to make sure he did. She was Evil, yes, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart.

Jay, son of Jafar, learned how to pickpocket by the time he was three. He slept on a broken mattress in Jafar's shop, and only ate when his father thought he had brought in enough stolen items (or when he stole food for himself from strangers).

Maleficent taught her daughter everything she knew about being evil, and punished the girl if she did anything even remotely kind to others. She was verbally abusive, and Mal even ended up with a slap to the face now and again, when her mother 'didn't like her attitude'.

Evie was able to apply perfect makeup when she was six. She ate only breakfast and dinner, and had to be certain at all times that she looked perfect. She was raised to be the ideal housewife; she could cook, clean, and sew before she could even read.

Carlos, Cruella's son, had the worst life out of all of them. His mother often forgot he was there, and if she remembered, it was to either give him a list of chores or beat him. He had countless new bruises every day, and plenty of scars from her tools and cigarettes. He even thought his name was 'Useless Runt' until he was seven years old. Cruella was vile. She gave him nightmares, made him sleep on a blanket in the closet with her fur coats (which he wasn't allowed to touch) and bear traps.

The four of them didn't properly meet until Jay, Mal, and Evie were fourteen and Carlos was twelve. Soon after, they became close… acquaintances. Anything like 'friends' or 'love' was frowned upon in the isle.

Shortly after Evie turned sixteen, they received the news that they would be sent to Auradon. At first they were upset with Maleficent's decision to send them there, but they eventually agreed that it would be a good idea to go along with it. Jay was mostly excited to steal something so valuable. Evie couldn't wait to see the princes. Mal just wanted to make her mother proud. And Carlos; he was just glad to get away from Cruella.

They had no idea what laid beyond the barrier, how they would change once they were free of their cruel parents and harsh homes.

 **So that's it for the first chapter. If you have any thoughts, ideas, or criticism, please leave a review!**


	2. Departure

**So here you go, guys. I'm so so** ** _sooo_** **glad that this is already getting followers and whatnot when I only posted it like, yesterday. Thank you guys so much! \\(^-^)/**

 **Also; quick note, my updates are usually not this close together. I'm just really invested in this story and want to get as much as I can done before the idea leaves my mind/**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoy. And please leave a review if you like it or have any thoughts. Reviews always make my day!**

When the day of their departure finally came, the four teens were extremely nervous. They didn't show it, of course.

The limousine arrived sometime in the early afternoon. It was big, sleek, and white. The Isle's citizens watched with awe as it pulled up outside of Maleficent's castle.

Jay acted cocky, like he was ready for anything this new world threw at him. His father had warned him of what could happen once he crossed into Auradon; how his genie heritage could change him. Jafar gave him a lamp, like the one he had been trapped in himself, and sent him out the door once his bag was packed with clothes.

"Remember Jay," Jafar told his son as he handed the teen his bag. "Your lamp must be kept safe. And also, steal as much as you can. Wouldn't want you losing any of your skills, now would we?"

Jay rolled his eves, dumping his duffel bag into the limousine's trunk. "I know, Dad. Give it a rest." He waved goodbye and slid into the car.

"Have fun, Mal!" Maleficent said, spitting out the word 'fun' like it burned her tongue. She pulled the purple-haired girl into her arms for a hug and turned to whisper in the girl's ear. "Remember. Your job is to get the wand and set us free. Don't screw this up." Mal just nodded, and moved to put her own bags beside Jay's.

Mal desperately wanted her mother's approval. She knew that if she failed, Maleficent and the other villains would let out their anger on her and her and her friends, and that they would not go easy on them. She wasn't even sure if they would make it out alive.

The Evil Queen checked Evie's makeup one last time, and handed her the last shard of her broken magic mirror. "It will help you find the wand, but I still expect you to have a prince when we get out."

"Of course, Mother." The girl agreed readily. "A prince and a castle. Just for us. I'll miss you!" She waved farewell and stowed her luggage in the trunk, joining her fellow 'VKs'. She really was excited to meet the people of Auradon, but she knew they probably wouldn't like her. Which was why she decided she had to look and act like a perfect young princess; just as her mother always taught her.

Carlos came running at the Limo in a full sprint. He dunked a half-full garbage bag into the back and ducked inside, landing almost on Jay's lap. He hated that the garbage sack held pretty much all of his belongings, but he figured that Evie would be happy to make him some new clothes. If not, he could always steal something anyway.

"Carlos!" Cruella's far-off voice screeched, "Come back, Puppy! Who'll dye my roots now?" Carlos winced and curled into himself. He hated that woman with a passion, and was glad to finally be rid of her, even if only temporarily.

The driver shut the trunk and the side doors, getting into the front seat and starting the car.

"We're actually doing this." Carlos muttered, eyes wide. One of his gloved hands reached up to brush through his white hair. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Jay held out his hand, setting it in the smaller boy's hair and rubbing gently. If they had been on the Isle, he would have shoved him or hit him, but with just the two of them and the girls, he could afford to give Carlos some of the affection he deserved.

To put it simply; Carlos was touch-deprived. The others all helped in their own little ways. In private, Jay gave him side hugs and head pats, and out in the open he occasionally rested an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders. Evie used to let him sneak into her room and lay down next to her on bad nights. Mal wasn't big on touch, but now and then she would pat his shoulder or rub his hair to show that she cared.

"Believe it." The Arabian teen said. He turned away from Carlos, only to find himself face to face with a wall of treats. "Is… is that… candy?"

How they hadn't noticed it earlier is beyond him, but it was still there nonetheless.

"Do you think it's safe?" Carlos asked, eyeing the candy suspiciously.

"Probably not. Don't eat any." Mal said. She looked around the limo. It was rather spacious, even with the four of them in there. The seats were comfortable and black, and there were window all around them. She turned around to ask the driver how long it would take to get to Auradon, but the view through the front windshield made her scream. They were driving straight to the edge of the isle. "It's a trap!"

Evie turned to look, and the boys looked out the window behind them.

"We're gonna die!" Carlos screamed, launching himself at Jay. The four of them huddled close together and screamed, pausing uncertainly when they didn't feel the expected drop of driving off a cliff. Slowly, they opened their eyes and peered out the windows, amazed with the view.

They had passed through the barrier, and were now driving along a magic self-building bridge that looks like it's made of golden sand.

They gazed back at the Isle one last time, remembering the hunger, abuse, fear, and danger that made up their home. It was going to be much different in Auradon; they knew that much already. Despite their outward denial, somewhere deep inside each of them, was a hope that their lives would be better.

Something changed within them once they drove through the barrier. They weren't sure what, but they knew this was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	3. Arival

**Hey fam, guess who's back? Hehe... yeah... I have no excuse. Sorry it's so late, my dudes.**

 **FYI, This chapter is kind of just a crappy filler, but I promise the good stuff is coming soon. I love you all! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys make my day!**

 ** _Anywho_** **, here we go!**

It took about an hour to get to Auradon Prep, and by then they were all a little restless. They wouldn't say it out loud, but they were honestly scared of how the Auradon students would act towards them.

Music started playing as they drove through the school's long gravel driveway. It was preppy, annoying, and made the VKs cringe. The school itself was rather cringe-worthy as well; all bright flowers and old stone walls. The hedges out front were perfectly crafted, and the students standing in the yard were all dressed in bright pastel dresses and suits.

"Oh my god." Mal muttered. "We're seriously going to have to put up with this? I can already feel my brain melting."

When they finally pulled up to the front of the building, the driver got out and went around the side to let them out.

The first one out was Mal. She declared her dominance easily, sweeping a strand of choppy purple hair out of her eyes and smirking at the crowd with a hand on her hip.

After her came Jay. He had a look of disgust on his face and his hands in his pockets.

Evie was third, steeping out of the limousine with grace only she could manage, and smoothing out her frilly blue skirt.

As soon as he climbed out, Carlos moved to stand by Jay's side. He fidgeted distractedly with the fake dog tail hooked to his shorts, casting the school an indifferent look that was the opposite of what he really felt.

After a moment of stunned silence, a middle-aged woman in an odd pink and blue dress stepped forward.

"Hello, children!" She said, sickeningly sweet, "Welcome to Auradon! I am the Fairy Godmother!"

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked with fake interest. This was a perfect time to gather information for their mission. After all; this was the woman whose wand they needed to steal. She waved her hand in a way that mocked holding a wand. "Like, bippity-boppity-boo?"

"Bippity-boppity-you know it!" She laughed.

"You know, I've always thought it was so cool how you helped Cinderella with the pumpkins and, you know, your _wand_." Fake. It was all fake. If they wanted to fit in, they had to fake it. Ugh, all this cheerfulness was giving her a headache.

"Ah, yes, well, I haven't used that old thing in years! It's all in the past, and here in Auradon we like to put the past behind us and focus on our futures!" She paused for a moment and glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Oh! I have to get going. I'll leave the introductions up to Ben. I hope you all like it here!"

Once she left, the VKs turned to the boy standing in front of them. He had soft-looking brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"Hi. My name is Ben." Dang. Even his voice was soft. How was that even possible?

" _Prince Benjamin_ , he means." Interjected the girl practically draping herself over Ben's arm, "Soon to be King!"

So this was the guy who made the proclamation for them to come to Auradon. Not exactly what they expected.

"I'm Audrey." The girl said. "Ben's girlfriend, and daughter of sleeping-"

"Beauty!" Mal interrupted. "Yeah, I've heard the name." She sneered at the clingy princess.

"So!" Ben decided to stop them before a fight broke out, stepping in front of his girlfriend and bringing his hands together. He began a small speech, making his way down the row of VKs slowly and greeting each of them. Mal glared, Evie gave a small curtsy, Jay punched him in the shoulder, and Carlos eyed him suspiciously. He spoke of how this day marked the day when two worlds began to heal… or something like that. It's not like any of them really cared.

"Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are." Mal said.

"Too much?" Ben asked.

"Just a bit."

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you inside so you can get settled in your dorms." He began leading them up the stairs.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands, and a large statue of King Adam morphed into a beast right before their eyes.

Carlos screamed, jumping up into Jay's arms.

"Carlos, Relax." Ben laughed good-naturedly, not noticing the true fear in the younger boy's eyes. "It's just a statue. My father had it built to represent that anyone could change."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Mom won't let him on the couch." He joked in return as they made their way to the school's entrance. Carlos let himself fall from Jay's grip and, although still slightly shaky, followed the others.

They found themselves in an entrance room of sorts. Staircases crawled up the walls on either side, and Ben told them that it was the dormitory part of the school.

"Boys' rooms are to the left, girls to the right. Mal and Evie; you guys will be sharing a room, and Carlos and Jay; you will to. We'll lead you guys to the girls' room first so that you know where it is. Just… you can't go to each other's rooms after dark, okay? It's against the rules."

They followed Ben up the stairs to right, where they stopped in front of a large wooden door. Inside, it was somehow worse than they had imagined. Everything. Was. Pink. The walls, the beds, the curtains; everything.

Mal gagged. "Oh god. What the hell?" She stomped over to the window to yank the cotton-candy curtains closed. "Ugh, I guess it'll do for now."

"It's not _too_ horrible." Jay said, shoving his fist in front of his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Shut _up_ , asshole!" Mal threw a pillow from one of the beds at his head. He dodged it easily, and it only made him laugh harder.

"Okay." Ben said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "Now that you've seen your room, Evie and Mal, we should head over to the guys'. Unless you want to stay here on your own to settle in?"

"Alone would be fine, Your Highness," Evie curtsied.

"You really don't have to do that, Evie. Just call me Ben. I'll be back to pick you up for lunch in about half an hour." With that, he pulled the door closed and started back in the direction they had come from. "Like I said earlier, your room is on the other side of the building. Right this way."

Jay and Carlos's room was much less cheery than the girls' had been. Everything was mostly done in cool tones like navy blue and forest green.

"What do you think?" Ben asked.

"Eh… It's not that bad, actually." Jay said, walking over to the bed to the left and sitting down. "Dude. Carlos, check this out! This is literally the softest thing I've ever felt." He flopped backwards, and Carlos gingerly sat next to him.

"I'll leave then." Ben chuckled. "Like I told the girls, I'll be here to get you for lunch in half an hour."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep on this." Carlos mumbled once Ben was gone. "It's way too soft."

"We'll get used to it, 'Los, trust me."

 **Okay guys, there it is. I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **So the story is set as Supernatural genre, right? Well, don't worry, that's coming up soon. Free (imaginary) cookies to whoever can guess what everyone is!**


	4. Lunchtime Troubles

**Hello again! Now that my interest with this story has been rekindled, There's probably going to be a lot more content coming soon. (** ** _Probably_** **. You can't count on me to be** ** _that_** **reliable.) I'll try, though! Also, I know I said that the magic stuff is coming soon, and it will! Trust me! I just have to figure out how to have Jay and Evie's manifestations happen. Any Ideas?**

 **Oh yeah! Imaginary cookies to those of you who guessed correctly, as Mal will be a fairy, Jay is a genie, Evie is a witch/enchantress like her mother, and Carlos is a werewolf.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter! I love you all!**

Lunch was, to say the least, a mess. For one thing, everyone in the cafeteria was giving them looks. Some were staring in shock, pity, or fear, while others glared on in hate or disgust.

Then there was the food. If Carlos had to guess, he'd say that this much food could probably feed the people of the Isle for at least a few weeks, if not more. They recognized some of it, like the apples and muffins, but the rest was new. Colorful plates of fruit, oddly shaped bread, something that smelled like… meat, but with other things added to it, and countless other unimaginable foods.

The VKs followed Ben to a line of people next to the food, and he instructed them each to take a tray.

"You can have whatever you'd like." Ben said as they made their way down the line, pointing at each item. "There's salads, cheeseburgers, sandwiches, some fried food I think, fruit, and some dessert for after lunch. A bit overwhelming, I know, but you'll get used to it."

"Yeah…" Evie sounded unsure, but she grabbed a salad anyway, adding a bottle of water and an apple as she went.

Mal wasn't sure what anything really was, so she took a sandwich and an apple, as she figured they were her safest options.

The boys, on the other hand, piled their plates with almost everything they could get ahold of. It was best to eat what you could. Back on the Isle, you could never be sure when your next meal would be.

After paying (which was somehow done through a computer, which Carlos thought was pretty cool), Ben took them to an empty table and told them to sit down.

They were just about to start eating when Jay spotted Audrey making her way towards them; chocolate curls bouncing and a furious look on her face.

"Bennyboo!" The princess said, stopping next to her boyfriend. "Why aren't you sitting by me?"

"Oh, I was just helping them get settled." Ben replied with a smile.

 _That boy is oblivious_ , Mal thought as she watched the conversation play out, _How does he not see that bitchiness_? And yet, somehow, the prince kept a smile, like he didn't see the jealous tilt of her brow.

"Well," Audrey sneered, giving Carlos and Jay a disgusted look as the two stuffed their faces, "They seem perfectly settled to me. You're my boyfriend, Ben, so you should start acting like it."

"They're new here, Audrey, and they need someone to show them around."

"Well then get someone _else_ to do it! I'm pretty sure spending time with your _girlfriend_ is more important than showing around a bunch of… villains."

"Look, Audrey, I know that you-"

"Um, guys?" Carlos asked suddenly, fear in his wide brown eyes. "I don't feel so great."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, completely ignoring Audrey's offended glare as the attention was turned away from her. His face was filled with concern.

"My stomach kinda…" He gagged, standing and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Crap." Ben stood quickly, dashing to grab a trash can and putting it in front of Carlos just in time for the boy to lose his lunch.

Evie stood from her seat next to him and started rubbing his back. "It's okay, Carlos. You're okay. You just ate too much for your body to handle. You really should've been more careful."

"Sorry." He mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry." Ben said, setting the bin down on the ground now that Carlos was done. "It happens sometimes. Nothing to be sorry for."

"How much longer until lunch is over?" Evie asked.

"Um, a couple minutes, why?" Ben raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Jay, take him to the bathroom. Wash his hands and face. Mal and I will take care of your plates. Also, try to be less of an idiot, will you? What made you think you guys could handle that much food?"

"I don't know, I guess we just-"

"Decided to be fucking _idiots_ and not think things through? Yeah, I thought so too. Get up and take him, now."

Nodding, Jay stood and made his way around the table, leading Carlos away. It was best not to say no to Evie when her 'Momness' was showing.

The bathroom was empty when they got there, so Jay lead Carlos to the sink and helped the shaking boy wash his hands, holding Carlos gently and with rarely shown affection. Once he was clean, he turned the younger boy around to face him and kissed him softly on the forehead as he wiped away the tears.

Carlos's eyes widened at the kiss. If this had been the Isle, someone would have seen them and ratted them out by now. Not being evil could really get you into some deep shit there.

"But, Jay, I-"

"Carlos, just this once won't kill us. Besides, I don't think anyone really cares here. It's not the same as the Isle."

"I know, but…" He fidgeted with his hands, tears deciding to make a comeback. "What if they send us back?"

They had talked about it, just the two of them, before they came over to Auradon. Maybe… maybe being good wouldn't be too horrible, you know? If it meant nicer things and better, not-rotten food. Not to mention, they never wanted to speak to their parents again, let alone be anywhere near them. They had to do the right thing, but they had no idea what the right thing was.

That's where things got difficult. If they failed, and didn't get the wand, they would be sent back right away, to face the disappointment of their parents all alone. If they succeeded, and stole the wand, they would set all of the villains lose on Auradon. Either way, It meant the villains of the Isle of the Lost would end up hurting someone, and Carlos didn't want that to happen.

"I won't let them." Jay said, tilting the younger's chin so they met eyes, "They'd have to go through me first."

"We should get back." Carlos mumbled. "Class is starting soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Just as they were about to reach the door, Carlos spoke up.

"And Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He looked down, embarrassed with all the lovey-dovey moments.

"No problem, 'Los. Someone's gotta take care of your scrawny ass."

 **There it is, folks! See you next time! (Also, reviews are very much appreciated, as they help me see what you guys like so far) Bye! XD**


End file.
